Light in Your Eyes
by Rosa Louise
Summary: He gazed at her in the diamond moonlight, her eyes silver crystals. Jate.


**Light in Your Eyes**

_A Jack and Kate Love Story_

Night had just fallen, and the moon had not yet risen. Jack found himself on the beach again, but this time he did not come alone. Kate fingers intertwined with his, her head rested on his shoulder, and a cool breeze sifted through the sand. The waves crashed upon the shore. They stared out to sea, silent, content just to be in each other's presence.

Kate shivered. Jack noticed and moved behind her, wrapping her in his arms. The nearness of Jack sent a tremor through Kate, and Jack felt his body respond. He kissed her hair, his lips moving down to her ear, to her cheek, and finally to her neck. He felt her tense, and desire coursed through their veins.

_But wait. Not yet._

Kate didn't want to give into temptation just yet. She wanted to let this moment last as long as possible. Jack understood and nodded.

He would move as slowly as she wanted. He would wait forever if he had to, but he knew by the subtle signs their bodies had been giving, he would not be waiting for much longer.

_Patience._

They sat down in the cool sand, the wind crisp, but not unpleasant. She moved closer to him, her warm cheek brushing his shoulder, and laid her head lightly on his chest. Jack laid his head on Kate's and smelled the sweet scent of her chocolate brown curls. His arm encircled her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They held each other for a long while, Kate's consciousness slipping with the ebb and flow of the sea. Jack whispered, "I love you," and softly pressed his lips into her hair. Kate smiled and lifted her eyes to his, and murmured "I love you, Jack."

Finally the time seemed right and Jack lowered his lips to hers, the kiss soft and sweet. For a moment they parted, and Jack gazed at Kate, her face taking on an angelic glow. In her eyes he could see the moon rising, reflected in her deep silvery pools, but she could see only him. He brought his hand to her face and released her bangs from the clip, her hair falling softly into her face. Slowly he lowered his hand, his thumb massaging her neck, gliding along her shoulder and down her arm, and for the second time that night, Kate shivered, but not from the cold.

She unbuttoned his white collar shirt, and Jack's eyes met hers with surprise. She nodded slightly and slipped his shirt off his shoulders. Kate placed her hand atop his chest, feeling his heartbeat, and he trembled at her touch. She moved her hand up his chest to his neck, and he placed his hand on hers brought it to his lips, kissing her palm temptingly. She moved her hand down to his neck.

Both burning with want and need, he pulled her face to his, and their lips crashed together. They kissed passionately, the kind of kiss only true love can bring. Jack pulled Kate onto his lap, her knees on either side of him. His arms embraced her lower back and hers were wrapped around his neck tightly. He kissed her jaw, his lips sliding down to her neck, and Kate gave him full access to her throat. He buried his lips in the curve between her neck and her shoulder. She gave a slight moan, which made Jack inflame with desire. He captured her mouth once again, even more fiercely than before. Slowly, he lowered her down so that she was on her back. She kissed his neck, and he entangled his fingers in her hair. He gazed at her in the diamond moonlight, her eyes silver crystals.

_Kate._

* * *

Jack awoke to the soft touch of Kate's lips on his. "Good morning," she whispered in his ear, kissing it gently, then his mouth, his neck, and his chest. They kissed a long while. "That's the best 'Good morning' ever," he said. Kate smiled and they sat up, and Jack pressed his lips against her bare shoulder. "We should probably get back to others before they start looking for us," Kate suggested. Jack groaned and nodded grudgingly. They dressed, and stopped for a sweet kiss before walking back hand in hand. Together they strode along the sandy shore, the fading moon giving way to a new sun, but neither the sun nor the moon burned brighter than the light in her eyes. 

The end.

* * *

A/N: Yet another JATE fic. If only love could be like this, right? Not everyone gets stranded on a deserted island with the love of their life. .:sigh:. 


End file.
